Non-coherent, real aperture SLAR systems generally comprise a relatively long antenna mounted roughly lengthwise on an aircraft which produces a stationary (with respect to the aircraft), thin radar beam which sweeps across the area to be investigated as the aircraft traverses a known ground path. An example of such a radar system is the AN/APS-94 which is available from Motorola, Inc.
Non-coherent SLAR systems typically produce both a ground map (fixed target) and moving target images of the area surveyed by the radar. The present invention deals primarily with the moving target imagery. Typically, the moving target data is substantially separated from the raw radar video by means of a zero-Doppler bald-reject filter. This results in a high resolution two-dimensional (range and cross-range) image displaying the locations of moving targets.
Because of the extremely high data rates involved in gathering such image data, SLAR systems have been limited to optical data storage and retrieval techniques. This requires analog image processing and/or human image interpretation at some time after the data is recorded, usually after the aircraft has landed. Therefore, SLAR systems have not been useful for real time, moving target applications.